Elf
An Elf, or Elves, are one of the Four Races. However, their race is split into four variations, each with their own home, motivations, outlooks, and ties to the Old World. All Elves natively speak Eltharin, or a dialect thereof, but are quick on the uptake of other languages, and so are often multilingual. Dark Elf A Dark Elf, or Druchii, is one of the "Cursed-Kin", or "Witch-Kin". They are the malevolent servants of their false-king Malekith, who jealously tried to steal the throne of the Phoenix King of Ulthuan. The Druchii live in Naggaroth in the New World, and are plagued endlessly by raids from the North. However, they themselves raid endlessly the tides of Ulthuan, the shores of Bretonnia and the sea-ways of the Sea of Claws. Many a captain's log has record of their black and purple sails, and the scale-clad Elves who board their ships, only to end with blood splatter on the page. The Dark Elves worship Khaine, God of Murder. A sect of Druchii, known as the Witch-Elves worship the God of Pleasure, Slaanesh, under the tutelage of Morathi, the "Hag-Queen". High Elf A High Elf, or Asur, is one of the "Blessed-Kin". They follow the Phoenix King and maintain the Great Vortex, preventing the baleful energies from being released and flooding through the world once more, as they did before the coming of Sigmar's time. They are the inhabitants of Ulthuan and often allies with The Empire, and other Human kingdoms. Among the number of the Asur is Grandmaster Teclis, who taught Humans the safe usage of Magic and forged The Colleges of Magic. Other High Elves include the order known as the White Lions and the Loremasters of Hoeth. The High Elves worship their own pantheon of Gods, however, they believe these merely to be aspects of their own minds, rather than corporeal or ethereal beings. This is, however, the most accurate description of what Gods actually are. Sea Elf A Sea Elf is not exactly a proper denomination of Elf, as far as there are denominations. The Sea Elves are rather those Elves who live in Marienburg/commonly trade with The Empire/or live in the Old World. They are often all three, as Elven craftsmen and merchants who travel to the Old World become very successful very quickly, but often shunned for their strangeness. As such, they tend to form groups of other Elves, and become looked down-upon by their Ulthuan kin. Wood Elf A Wood Elf, or Asrai, are those Elves who were left behind in the Old World after the war between the Elves and the Dwarves before the time of Sigmar, called the War of the Beard, or the War of Vengeance. Whilst most Wood Elves live closer to the warmth of The Empire and Bretonnia, there is one group who calls the Forest of Spirits home. These are the Vargiri. Wood Elves live in isolated communities and have resorted to a far more primitive way of life than their brethren elsewhere. They tend to view Humans as usurpers of their lands, and other Elves as traitors for leaving them behind in an uncaring world. However, the Asrai have a much fonder relationship with the Old World, and as such are more active in its protection, leading charges form their Wythel groves into enemies lands. Further, they are aided by many forest spirits, such as Dryads and Tree-kin, who help protect their woodland realms. Category: Races